Plundering Planeterium
The Plundering Planeterium was the Aftermath show for Season 5 of Miltank's Series; and was hosted by Unown and Castform. The Peanut Gallery consisted of; Azumarill, Poliwrath, Gastrodon, Staraptor, Clefable, Slaking, Porygon-Z, Jumpluff, Blissey, Spiritomb, Lopunny, Nidoking, Carnivine, Starmie, Meganium, Furret, Shuckle, Zangoose, Mothim, Flygon, Leafeon, Nidoqueen, Scizor, Dugtrio, Machamp, Marowak, Hitmonlee, Sudowoodo, Stantler, Smeargle, Blaziken, Exploud, Ellamise, Lunatone, Rampardos, Honchkrow, Weavile, Froslass, Uxie, Azelf and Phione. Cast Stats: 1. Nidoqueen *'Total Seasons : 0' *'Hosted: Total Pokemon Live Aftermath' 2. Nidoking *'Total Seasons(s): 3' *'Total Pokemon Island (Season 1)' **'Eliminated: Oooh Shiny' **'Placement: 25th' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: My Alliance Will Go On' **'Placement: 39th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: A Mid Season's Hypnotic Dream' 3. Clefable *'Total Season(s): 4' *'Total Pokemon Island (Season 1)' **'Eliminated: A Racing Heartbreak' **'Placement: 20th' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: I Take Thee to Be My Pokemon' **'Placement: 16th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: German Chocolate Schemer' **'Placement: 79th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Cliff Diving to the Extreme' **'Placement: 25th' 4. Dugtrio *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Purugly Strikes Back' **'Placement: 44th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Time to Sing Along' **'Placement: 18th' 5. Poliwrath *'Total Season(s): 3' *'Total Pokemon Island (Season 1)' **'Eliminated: Breaking the Alliance' **'Placement: 34th' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: And a Barrel of Finneons' **'Placement: 48th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: The Anti Holly Jolly Holiday' **'Placement: 59th' 6. Machamp *'Total Seasons(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Muscles Don't Make the Man' **'Placement: 28th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Where Was the Studio Again?' **'Placement: 98th' 7. Marowak *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Torn Apart and Sent Down the Nile' **'Placement: 75th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Don't Cross Last' **'Placement: 14th' 8. Hitmonlee *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Romantic Confusion' **'Placement: 25th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Answer Right or Go Home' **'Placement: 40th' 9. Blissey *'Total Season(s): 3' *'Total Pokemon Island (Season 1)' **'Eliminated: Freeze and Go Seek' **'Placement: 13th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Broken Ice' **'Placement: 72nd' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Don't Cross Last' **'Placement: 13th' 10. Starmie *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Rare, Rare, Brittania' **'Placement: 64th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Hang Onto That Money' **'Placement: 44th' 11. Scizor *'Total Seasons(s): 0' *'Hosted: Total Pokemon Live Aftermath' 12. Leafeon *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Double Dozen' **'Placement: 18th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Stupid Cupid' **'Placement: 55th' 13. Porygon-Z *'Total Season(s): 3' *'Total Pokemon Island (Season 1)' **'Eliminated: Sing, sing, sing' **'Placement: 17th' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 38th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: The Kaffeine Derby' **'Placement: 82nd' 14. Meganium *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Luck of the Psychic' **'Placement: 60th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: It's Anyone's Game' **'Placement; 7th' 15. Furret *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Another Crazy Bites the Sand' **'Placement: 28th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Visions of Pink Elephants Danced In Their Heads' **'Placement: 54th' 16. Azumarill *'Total Season(s): 3' *'Total Pokemon Island (Season 1)' **'Eliminated First Time: Throwing a Wrench in the Game' **'Eliminated Second Time: Arceus's Descent' **'Placement: 31st and 2nd' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Digging Their Way In' **'Placement: 50th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Speedy Azumarill' **'Placement: 63rd' 17. Sudowoodo *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: The Jury Strikes Back' **'Placement: 6th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Pokemon Cries and Underhanded Lies' **'Placement: 94th' 18. Jumpluff *'Total Season(s): 3' *'Total Pokemon Island (Season 1)' **'Eliminated First Time: Time to Switch Teams' **'Eliminated Second Time: Rough and Tough Pokemon' **'Placement: 26th and 7th' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: The Luxray, the Froslass and the Idiots' **'Placement: 46th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: All's Fair in a Race for a Million' **'Placement: 42nd' 19. Honchkrow *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Bermuda Confusion' **'Placement: 33rd' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: The Anti Holly Jolly Holiday' **'Placement: 63rd' 20. Unown *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 32nd' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Alaskan Animosity' **'Placement: 49th' 21. Shuckle *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Unicycle Revolution' **'Placement: 62nd' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Answer Right or Go Home' **'Placement: 38th' 22. Weavile *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Terrifying Twister Tales' **'Placement: 29th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Horror and Terror Live' **'Placement: 86th' 23. Stantler *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: There Be Regis in Those Mountains' **'Placement: 17th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Dating 101 or Not' **'Placement: 93rd' 24. Smeargle *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Arabian Tights' **'Placement: 77th (last)' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: An Artist's Masterpiece' **'Placement: 12th' 25. Blaziken *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Romantic Confusion' **'Placement: 24th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Variety and Backstabbing' **'Placement: 101st' 26. Slaking *'Total Season(s): 3' *'Total Pokemon Island (Season 1)' **'Eliminated: The Big Sleep' **'Placement: 41st' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 37th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Answer Right or Go Home' **'Placement: 27th' 27. Exploud *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon Island (Season 1)' **'Eliminated: Throwing a Wrench in the Game' **'Placement: 27th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Come Around for a Bite' **'Placement: 7th' 28. Ellamise *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3' **'Placement: 44th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Pokemon Cries and Underhanded Lies' **'Placement: 96th' 29. Flygon *'Total Season(s): 3' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: 21 Below' **'Placement: 21st' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Soccer Blunders' **'Placement: 70th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Confessionals Aren't Secret' **'Placement: 16th' 30. Zangoose *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 36th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Garchomp vs. Bellossom' **'Placement: 6th' 31. Lunatone *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Scaling and Rescueing' **'Placement: 49th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Answer Right or Go Home' **'Placement: 28th' 32. Castform *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 33rd' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3' **'Placement: 37th' 33. Froslass *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Go Go Krazy in Korea' **'Placement: 58th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Yes Miltank Part 2' **'Placement: 24th' 34. Staraptor *'Total Season(s): 3' *'Total Pokemon Island (Season 1)' **'Eliminated: Plates, Sprites and Jumpluff, Oh My!' **'Placement: 19th' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Jigglyfield' **'Placement: 29th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Running Fast and Getting Tripped Up' **'Placement: 43rd' 35. Rampardos *'Total Season(s): 3' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Cranidos Daycare' **'Placement: 25th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Training Your Dragon, Or At Least Trying' **'Placement: 5th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Answer Right or Go Home' **'Placement: 33rd' 36. Mothim *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: When In Romania' **'Placement: 69th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: All's Fair in a Race for a Million' **'Placement: 47th' 37. Gastrodon *'Total Season(s): 3' *'Total Pokemon Island (Season 1)' **'Eliminated: Are You Scared Now?' **'Placement: 36th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Running of the Tauros' **'Placement: 72nd' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Trying to Make Dad Proud' **'Placement: 10th' 38. Lopunny *'Total Season(s): 4' *'Total Pokemon Island (Season 1)' **'Eliminated: A Dark Deal with Darkrai' **'Placement: 35th' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Cranidos Daycare' **'Placement: 24th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: The Losers Fight Back' **'Placement: 18th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Strut Your Stuff' **'Placement: 8th' 39. Spiritomb *'Total Season(s): 3' *'Total Pokemon Island (Season 1)' **'Eliminated: To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge' **'Placement: 32nd ' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Abra Kadon't Lose' **'Placement: 3rd' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Answer Right or Go Home' **'Placement: 31st' 40. Carnivine *'Total Season(s): 3' *'Total Pokemon Action (Season 2)' **'Eliminated: Find Who?' **'Placement: 9th' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Splitting the Cast Down the Middle Part 3' **'Placement: 40th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Answer Right or Go Home' **'Placement: 39th' 41. Uxie *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Phanphy Tamers' **'Placement: 52nd' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Visions of Pink Elephants Danced In Their Heads' **'Placement: 58th' 42. Azelf *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World (Season 3)' **'Eliminated First Time: Top, Lee, Chan' **'Eliminated Second Time: Feraligatr in the Glades' **'Placement: 71st and 29th' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: Answer Right or Go Home' **'Placement: 29th' 43. Phione *'Total Season(s): 2' *'Total Pokemon World Tour (Season 3)' **'Eliminated: Balancing High in Morocco' **'Placement: 61st' *'Total Pokemon Live (Season 4)' **'Eliminated: A Ditto Dilemma' **'Placement: 79th'